shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan x MC
Rowan x MC is the non-binary ship between Rowan Khanna and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Rowan and Jacob's sibling met in Diagon Alley shortly before the beginning of their Hogwarts years. As they both were outsiders, the two became friends quickly. Rowan also asked Jacob's sibling for clothing advice, and MC suggested a certain type of clothing, which Rowan later wore. The two started attending Hogwarts in 1984, and were sorted in the same house. After the Sorting Ceremony, the two went to their common room, where they encountered a third-year boy. This boy accused Jacob's sibling of being bad due to Jacob's involvement with the Cursed Vaults that had lead to his expulsion. Rowan defended MC from the boy, after which they discussed their schedule. Rowan and MC often sat next to each other in classes such as Charms and Potions. During their early times at Hogwarts, Rowan was almost always with MC. Near the end of their first year, Rowan and MC went to the corridor with the Icy Vault with either Penny Haywood and Ben Copper. It was also Rowan who introduced MC to Bill Weasley. As years went by, Rowan and MC started to become more distant, although they still remained close friends. Rowan could occasionally join MC when going to different locations, sometimes depending on MC's choice. In their fourth year, a Celestial Ball was held for students of their year. Rowan did not initially plan on coming, but after some convincing from MC and their friends, decided to come. Rowan was one of the eight options for MC's date to the ball. However, she was not interested in dating, and was not an option for MC's crush. In their fifth year, Rowan started complaining about how MC was constantly focusing on the Cursed Vaults instead of spending more time with them. Rowan apologized for the anger and said they only missed MC. MC could choose to either forgive or not forgive them. Later, Dumbledore told MC to spend more time with their friends, so Rowan went to the Clocktower Courtyard to hang out with some of their friends, including Rowan. However, Rowan started acting suspicious and, presumably under the Imperius Curse, attacked either themselves, Ben Copper or MC. Rowan and MC were even more distant early in their sixth year, to the point where they rarely interacted outside of class. Rowan mentioned this once when MC was in the library. Their first notable interaction outside of class that year was when MC found Rowan and Barnaby in one of the Hogwarts greenhouses where MC was looking for rose thorns for a Love Potion. After finding the rose thorns, Rowan decided to come to the kitchens with MC to look for peppermint. While Pitts, the house elf in charge of the kitchens, initially refused to give it, after Jae Kim's suggestion, Pitts agreed to give some if MC and Rowan helped clean up the mess in the kitchens, to which they agreed. Afterwards, MC went to the Hogsmeade train station in order to get the final ingredients from one of Jae's acquaintances, and could choose to either bring Rowan with them or not. If Rowan came to the train station, they told MC that their only friends were MC's friends, and that MC was the only one with whom they could be their weird self. While waiting for the train to come, MC and Rowan decided to talk about changes in their lives. After some waiting, Rowan decided to cast the Tickling Charm on MC in order to give them a laugh, and MC did the same to Rowan. When the train finally arrived, MC and Rowan went on separate paths again. Fanon While not one of the most popular ships for Jacob's sibling, this pairing has some support. Fans generally have mixed feelings when it comes to Rowan, as some speculate Rowan might be the true villain of Hogwarts Mystery. Possibly due to this, the writers have included Rowan less in recent chapters, and some fans miss the time Rowan and MC were close, and think there should be more Rowan and less focus on Penny and Merula. On AO3, it is the most written ship for Rowan and the fifth most written romantic ship for the Hogwarts Mystery player character. Rowan is also the most commonly featured character in fanworks involving the player character (not counting the character themselves). Fandom FAN FICTION :Rowan/Jacob's sibling on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *This ship is either slash or femslash depending on the gender chosen by the player, as Rowan is always the same gender as Jacob's sibling. Navigation